


Un dolore così dolce

by cassianait



Category: star trek discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Flash Fic, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Il guardiamarina Tilly è ricoverata in infermeria e il Capitano Pike la osserva





	Un dolore così dolce

**Author's Note:**

> #writober2019 #fanwriterit
> 
> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Note: scritta per il writober 2019 @fanwriter.it col il prompt 17.age difference
> 
> Questa è la mia prima fanfic su Star Trek Discovery, un applauso a me che ho osato addentrarmi in un nuovo fandom! Alla luce di ciò spero di aver trattato bene i personaggi. Io Tilly la amo perché mi ricorda la mia migliore amica. E Pike: Capitano + fossette una combo micidiale per me. E niente sti due li shippo con la forza di mille soli!  


Un dolore così dolce

  
Sembrava un dipinto preraffaellita con i lunghi capelli rossi sparsi sul cuscino come fossero un’aureola di luce, la pelle diafana, bluastra sulle palpebre chiuse, la bocca rosacea semiaperta, abbandonata completamente al sonno indotto. Pike la guardava dormire in infermeria, sedata dopo il crollo emotivo sulla plancia. Ora sapeva che non era stata una crisi isterica indotta dai troppi caffè e dalla tensione dovuta al Programma d’Addestramento. Tilly sospirò nel sonno, disturbata forse da qualche strascico del parassita eucariota che si era introdotto in lei. Pike le accarezzò con delicatezza il dorso della mano, le vene violette spiccavano sulla pelle pallida. Il petto della ragazza si muoveva lentamente e i suoi segni vitali erano stabili sottolineati dal sommesso sibilo delle macchine.

Pike cercò una sedia e si mise a sedere osservando la ragazza. Così diversa da Vina, da Una, così fresca e innocente in qualche modo. Anche se aveva vissuto la sua parte di eventi tragici questo non sembrava aver scalfito il suo naturale ottimismo, la sua esuberanza anche fin troppo esibita. Pike sorrise ripensando alla prima volta che l’aveva vista sulla plancia, quella stupida battuta sul mignolino! E poi l’adorabile imbarazzo quando si era accorta della gaffe commessa. In quel momento Pike aveva cercato di alleggerire l’atmosfera e quando lei aveva esclamato “pensavo di aver rotto un Capitano!” si era sciolto qualcosa in lui: una tenerezza che non aveva mai provato per nessuna. Eppure Tilly era brillante, più che brillante, una delle menti più geniali che avesse mai conosciuto ed era bella e fiera. In una parola Pike trovava Tilly adorabile. 

C’era solo un piccolo particolare però, anzi due: era il suo Capitano e sapeva che l’equipaggio della Discovery era già stato tradito nel modo peggiore dal precedente capitano, il Lorca terrestre e Tilly non si meritava che qualcun altro abusasse della sua fiducia. Cosa che di sicuro avrebbe fatto se si fosse spinto oltre i suoi doveri di ufficiale più alto in grado. Ma ancora più importante Tilly poteva essere sua figlia, troppi anni li separavano, troppi eventi, troppo dolore. Pike sapeva che non era giusto addossare sulle spalle di Tilly il suo vissuto, il suo tormento anche se la sua gioventù sarebbe stata come un balsamo su un cuore fin troppo torturato. Senza rendersi conto Pike aveva preso la mano di Tilly che ora gliela stava stringendo bisognosa e fiduciosa come una bambina. Il cuore del Capitano si sciolse in uno spasmo di pena e struggimento. Avrebbe voluto tenerla stretta a sé, baciarle le labbra e fare l’amore con lei, mormorandole parole di conforto. Prometterle che l’avrebbe difesa sempre e sarebbe stata al sicuro con lui. Ma era vecchio e stanco e inaridito, così si limitò ad accarezzarle le fronte e a lasciarla dormire.  
  



End file.
